The London adventure
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Tom, Peri and my O/C Chardonnay-Alesha go to London, what do they do while they are there?


**This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Morgan who turns 13 today. Happy birthday. If you have instagram follow her hollyoaksroscoeboys and get her to 2.3k followers. Happy birthday Morgan hope you like this one shot.**

After a massive fight with both Cameron and Leela, Peri left the house with all of her savings and got on the bus and went to town. She then walked around town and went to the coaches and paid for a ticket. Once she got on the coach she text her boy friend Tom.

**To: Tom**

**From: Peri**

**Meet me at the coach station x**

Tom didn't answer he left the dog in the pond and went to meet Peri but met Chardonnay-Alesha on the way. Being her nosey self Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to know where Tom was going and made it clear hechad no choice but to tell her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm meeting Peri at the coach station", Tom replied.

"Oh ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Unaware to Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha was following him. He met her and Chardonnay-Alesha hid behind a tree and saw Peri had two tickets so Chardonnay-Alesha brought herself one. Everyone bored the coach and Peri smiled at Tom. Tom wasn't keen on running away with Peri but she had it all worked out.

"Yeah that's excellent, where we going", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Who invited you", Peri replied.

"That doesn't matter, you can't survive without me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"She's not going to snitch on you", Tom said.

"Fine you can come", Peri said.

"I were coming anyway, the coach started moving about ten minutes ago", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The journey took hours and Chardonnay-Alesha had fallen asleep. Tom and Peri spoke about all the things they could do not really thinking about reality. They eventually arrived in London and Peri woke Chardonnay-Alesha up. The teenagers got off the coach and started to walk. Unsure where they were Chardonnay-Alesha got google maps up on her phone. Tom and Peri thought she was looking for London when she was actually looking for her house.

"Found my house", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We are stuck in London and you're finding your house", Peri asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

It was getting late so Chardonnay-Alesha, Tom and Peri all crashed in some public toilets. They absolutely stunk and Chardonnay-Alesha felt sick. Tom and Peri sat down followed by Chardonnay-Alesha. Chardonnay-Alesha's eyes started watering and then a tear fell down her cheek.

"You ok", Tom asked.

"Yeah, just got something in my eye", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"It's got to be something big to make you cry", Tom said.

"Ok, I admit it, I'm crying", Chardonnay-Alesha said and buried her head into her knees.

"Don't cry", Peri said.

"This isn't exactly paradise is it, sleeping in public toilets", Chardonnay-Alesha cried.

She fell asleep from all the crying and Tom and Peri fell asleep soon afterwards. Morning quickly came and they went to thorpe park. First of all the want on tidal wave and sat at the front getting soaked. They then went on nemesis inferno and Tom and Peri looked petrified while Chardonnay-Alesha was loving every moment of the ride. They then went on x no way out which was like a disco. Chardonnay-Alesha then went on saw the one ride Tom and Peri wouldn't go on. She went on her own.

"That's high", Tom said.

"Yep", Peri agreed.

They saw the cart go down but no one screamed. They waited a good ten minutes before Chardonnay-Alesha got on. They then saw the cart entering the big drop. It went down and Chardonnay-Alesha was screaming. Tom and Peri just looked at each other. Chardonnay-Alesha got off and she was crying. Peri hugged her. After Chardonnay-Alesha stopped crying she wanted to go on Zodiac. Peri wasn't keen but Tom was so Peri waited. They got to the front and got in and Chardonnay-Alesha ended up sitting on Tom's lap.

"I can assure you this is the first and last time I'm ever sitting on your lap", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The ride started and Tom had to hold on to Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha both felt extremely awkward. After the ride Chardonnay-Alesha couldn't wait to get out. Peri smiled at them.

"Was it fun", Peri asked.

"The word umm doesn't even begin to cover it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They went over to some of the games and one of the workers was trying to convince Tom, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha to try out the games.

"Can you run", he asked.

"Like a twat yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha both had a go but none of them won because they both fell off. Tom stood and watched. They then went to burger king and Peri ordered three cheese burgers and three potions of chips. They ate the meals and waited for their food to go down. They then walked other to storm serge where they were placed with some random people. They went back home the same night.

"Peri", Leela said.

Cameron and Leela hugged Peri tightly. Peri went up to bed after her exciting two days in London. Tom arrived home and Nancy, Darren and Lara had missed him.

"Happy birthday", Tom said.

"Thank you", Lara replied.

Lara hugged Tom.

Chardonnay-Alesha returned home and Myra just smiled at her. She wasn't too bothered where her granddaughter had been.

"Did you go on an adventure", Myra asked.

"I'm hungry", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Chicken nuggets and chips", Myra asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Peri and Tom all laid on their beds and text each other about the trip they had.


End file.
